towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illumi's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=270}} |} Illumi: Hm, where am I? 　　Walking in the woods, Illumi pondered deeply as he propped his chin. One minute ago, he was dining in a restaurant. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded his eyes, then he was in the strange forest in a moment. Although he was puzzling, his face was still as blank as usual. Illumi: Well, what to do next...Oh, that is? 　　Illumi turned around and saw a blue monster gasp for breath, coming up to him. Madhead: Wheeze...fin-finally I found you, Illumi. 【End】 Illumi: Who are you?...Why do you know me? Madhead: Hey, hold on! I’ll explain everything to you, so please put down your needles! Don’t stab into my eyes! Illumi: ...Well, it seems you’re not my enemy. Explain it. Madhead: I’m Madhead. If you want to go back, you...have to complete a quest, which is to find an extremely rare treasure called the “Magic Lamp”...! 　　He wanted to ask for more details, but Madhead had vanished into thin air already, as if it didn’t exist at all. Illumi: It disappeared? Hm, I guess I can only do what it said if I want to leave. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=12|esk=271}} |} Illumi: So this is the home of that noble collector…what a poor taste. Anyway, get the lamp and return. 　　After Madhead was gone, Illumi asked around about the treasure. He learned the intel of Ali Baba, the Infamous Forty Thieves, from a rogue. Ali Baba specialized in stealing valuables from nobles. Rumour has it that he had already obtained the rare treasure——Magic Lamp. 　　In order to get it, Illumi planned to take advantage of a noble who would purchase swag from Ali Baba. Illumi: Heavily guarded…? What a joke. 　　He hid his breath, infiltrated into the mansion from a high place by leveraging on the blind spot of the guard. His move was as silent as ghost. Guard: Em? Something just passed——Wow!! 【After Battles】 Noble: Where are the guards? Are they slacking off? Those losers, I’ll feed them to my dogs tomorrow...Ah! Who-who are you? Illumi: Welcome back. You must be the owner? Noble: Tut! A filthy bandit! Soon, you’ll be regretful for breaking in and beg me for mercy! Come out, Whity! Blackie! 【End】 　　With the call of the noble, two beasts crawled out; they were so tall that their back could even reach the ceilings when they sat on the floor. The beasts were gritting their sharp teeth in front of Illumi, howling with rage. Illumi: Oh… Noble: Humph! Kill him, Whity and Blackie!— —What? 　　Illumi disappeared in the eyes of the noble suddenly; and the beasts were stung with several needles simultaneously. Illumi: What’s next? Noble: ...Ahh! No! Stay away from me!! Illumi: Hey, shut up. Noble: Emmm——! 　　Illumi threw a needle at the noble, whose face began to alter irregularly. In a moment, he could not even speak a word. Witnessing the power of Illumi, the noble’s arrogant attitude had completely gone. Illumi: Right, are you waiting for a bandit called Ali Baba for a deal? 　　The noble nodded with fear. Illumi’s pupil contracted after knowing the news. He was happy. }} Ally: |hp=856230|def=3680|coin=125|esk=693}} |} Magic Lamp: Ali Baba, not so fast, I can’t catch with you. Ali Baba: Stop grumbling! Why don’t you wake me up? We’re late because of you! Magic Lamp: It’s fine, no big deal at all. Ali Baba: It’s not fine! The noble is our valuable customer. We can’t afford to lose him! 　　Ali Baba ignored the Magic Lamp and sped up towards the mansion. Eventually, they barely made it. Led by the guard, both of them walked to the noble’s study room. Ali Baba: Yo! I brought you some precious goodies. I risk my life to get these all, So I bet you can give me a good price, right? Noble: Well, bring them to me. Ali Baba: What a cold reaction! Usually, you’ll run over and dive into the treasure… Noble: What’s wrong? Just come over here. Magic Lamp: Ali Baba, something is not right. He’s unusually strange. I can feel that! Ali Baba: What——!? Illumi: Oops, busted. 　　Illumi showed up behind the noble without making a noise. 【Before Battles】 Magic Lamp: Ali Baba, he is dangerous. I can sense the madness inside him. Just run! We can‘t beat him. Ali Baba: Alright! You hide in the lamp first, quickly! 【End】 Ali Baba: Darn it! He is strong and agile, but I won’t lose! Kittens! Come out! 　　Just as Ali Baba touched his crown gently, a cloud of mist emerged and started turning into various forms—— Before long, 40 kittens were shaped; each of them was marked with different numbers. Illumi: Oh, interesting. Ali Baba: Humph! Don’t underestimate my cats! 40 versus 1. You can’t win. Illumi: Is that so? 　　Suddenly, a group of people showed up behind Ali Baba——they were the noble, and his guards. Stung by the needles in the head, they looked blank and strange. Soon, Illumi had successfully turned the tide in the battle. Ali Baba: How could it be...! }} Ally: |hp=431080|def=2450|coin=11|esk=784}} |hp=456740|def=2670|coin=11|esk=651}} |hp=1063130|def=4580|coin=125|esk=696}} |} Ali Baba: You’re controlling them...What kind of magic is it? I’ve never seen it before...Who are you exactly? Illumi: An assassin...Hm? Where is the yellow thing behind you? Ali Baba: The Magic Lamp...You want him, don’ t you? But I’m not giving to you, never! Illumi: Want him?...Oh, so the yellow creature is the Magic Lamp. 　　Then, the people being manipulated began to approach Ali Baba. Meanwhile, Illumi just stood still with crossed arms; his impassive face was intimidating. Ali Baba: “I’m no match for this guy...Our level is totally different...But!” Illumi: Where is the Magic Lamp? Say it. Ali Baba: ...No way! Illumi: You’ll tell me soon. 　　As he was about to put a needle in Ali Baba’s head, a yellow figure popped out of nowhere, darting an angry look at Illumi. Magic Lamp: I’m the target you’re looking for! I’ll follow you, but please spare his life. 【Enemy Dialog】 Ali Baba: I won’t let you go! Kittens! Get him! 【After Battles】 Ali Baba: Impossible… 【End】 　　Ali Baba and the kittens went all out to fight back, but they could not beat Illumi at last, so they had no choice but to let him take away the Magic Lamp. Ali Baba: Please, don’t take him away from me. He is my good friend… 　　Illumi showed no care about Ali Baba’s begging; he continued walking, but stopped at the entrance suddenly. Illumi: You’re here. Well, it does save me lots of time. 　　He threw a few needles at the wall—— Madhead: Ahh! Hurts!! Hey, it’s dangerous! How do you know I’m here? Illumi: Here is your treasure. The mission is over. Send me back to the original world now. 　　Illumi threw the Magic Lamp at Madhead, which then fell down on the ground after taking the hit. Madhead: It hurts! Easy okay——Alright, I know I know! Don’t look at me like that. You’re scary! Illumi: Do it now...or I’ll kill you. 　　Frightened by the bloodlust of Illumi, Madhead immediately waved its wand to conjure a giant magic spell under his feet. Engulfed by the light, Illumi went back to where he was. After he was gone, Ali Baba and the Magic Lamp finally felt relieved. 　　Illumi forgot everything that happened in the realm due to Madhead’s magic. The only thing left was the feeling, nothing more. Illumi: ...Strange...I’m tired… }} zh:伊耳謎的故事